The Vallum Empire
The '''Vallum Empire '''is a large empire that exists in the western part of the continent of Val. It is an old state, being founded from the expanding Vallum Kingdom by Tohovok. Government Structure The structure of the empire is split into a very racially divided caste system. On an administration level; the empire is divided into 23 provinces and each one is ruled by a Governor; elected by the current head of state. Each Governor tends to be of a Viper Class in the system but a few expectations have been made. Caste System The caste system encourages active racism and religious oppression throughout the empire, the highest being the Kreuzotter(Viper) Class which is where many of the nobles are from, most people in this class tend to be Val native, noble families are required to have their eldest born child serve a role in the military for three years. The Klapperschlange(Rattlesnake) is a unique class; this is a class reversed to a single person and the person becomes the voice of Tohovok. The current speaker is David XCIII. The Königskobra(King Cobra) Class is a class above the Adder as they are the class that can legally become an Overlord that possess the ability to provide jobs to the Addierglied classes. This class consists of citizens and the upper merchant class, many are wealthy bankers and land owners. The Addierglied(Adder) Class is where most native-born Val people would reside, as with laws passed under Emperor Virius; all able-bodied citizens are required to have three years in a military class or provide to the production of the war machine. They are essentially free non-citizens living in the empire and make the bulk of the Empires human armed and special(Kampfer) forces. The Korallenschlange(Coral Snake) Class is not even considered a class of worth in the caste system, these are people who were either born as a half native or came from the outside world, it is illegal for them to hold a place in the military, own a house, get married in a Tohovok church and are treat as a slave. The only legal place for them to live is in a slave pit. Coral snakes can be placed into the Kampfer divisions to inflate the empire's numbers. The Bungarus class is the last class and are the same as slaves expect it applies to the androids and the SNDWVEs that the empire produces, they are treated as replaceable and legally, all androids and SNDWVEs are the property of the empire from life until death. Physical Geography The Vallum Empire hosts a large biome due to it's vast size, the northeast part and central eastern regions of the empire is tropical and hosts an large mountain range on the border with Poeze while the central region is a lot more arid, hosting a dry desert and the Sorched Lands close to the border with the Knight's Republic. The western regions are a lot drier and offers the wide Catalat desert that stretches down the coast towards the satellite state of Yerazte. However; the northern regions are cold and unforgiving. History The Vallum Empire began in 0TIC, Category:Vallum Empire Category:Country Category:Empire